And Family Means
by shedevil628
Summary: One event can change the world, Molly Weasley would never know how much she'd done by taking in an infant she found on her doorstep.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Notes: Expect updates once a month or so.

* * *

And Family Means…

Chapter One

* * *

Harry James Potter sat crying in his crib, his mummy was on the floor, she wouldn't move. A woman came in and picked him up; she jumped out the window with him in her arms and then bit his neck. It hurt a lot. His emerald eyes bled black and the newly made scar on his head closed and disappeared.

* * *

Molly Weasley heard a knock on the door and opened it ready to cheerfully greet whoever was there. It was rather early in the morning though. No one. A cry brought her eyes down. A baby. "Oh my goodness!" She stooped and lifted the little boy holding him to her chest, a note was pinned to the black blanket wrapped around the baby. It read, Please take care of my son, he is 2 years old. His name is Kaylyx. She quickly took the little boy into the house. He didn't look two, he yawned then and she gasped at the sight of tiny fangs. "A-arthur?" Her husband hurried in at her call.

"Oh my."

"He was on the door step with this." She handed him the note. "Arthur…Arthur he has fangs."

"Probably a muggles baby. Vampires rape muggles all the time, she probably tried to care for him and found she couldn't handle it."

"Oh the poor dear. He's just between the twins and Ron in age." She looked at the boy who was now staring intently at her. "He must be starving…"

"Molly…he'll need blood. I'll call St. Mungo's and have them send a Vampire Healer over to see how he is." She nodded and cooed at the boy, grateful that her children wouldn't be up for at least an hour. She sat in a chair and held him close, flinching only a little when he nuzzled at her throat.

"No biting Kaylyx." Arthur came back in with a woman and she smiled, her fangs showing over her perfectly red lips.

"May I see him?" Molly handed him over carefully and the woman checked him quietly for a few minutes.

"He looks to be about two but you can never tell with Vampyric babies, he's definitely magical so his father must be a magical vampire. Either that or he was bitten…but if he was…the bite marks healed well so…just give him blood and love and he should be fine. If you aren't prepared for the responsibility of raising an immortal child then we can find him a new home."

"No! No. I- I'll keep him, please Arthur, he needs us." She took the child back and held him close.

"Thank you Ma'am for your help." The Healer nodded and walked out leaving a black box on the table. He took out a large bottle of blood and Molly got a sippy cup to put it in.

"Here Kaylyx yummy blood." She handed him the cup and smiled when he began to drink. "Arthur hold him please, I need to get breakfast made."

"Of course dear." He let the boy sit on his thigh and refilled the cup 3 times before the child seemed to be done. Footsteps came rattling down the creaky old stairs and their oldest sons, Bill and Charlie sat down rubbing their eyes.

"Who's that dad?" Bill was ten years old, Charlie only eight.

"Well this is your new brother, his name is Kaylyx, he's two and he's a vampire." Arthur said smiling at the boys.

"Bill please go wake the twins up while I get Ron, Charlie sweetie set the table."

"Yes mum."

"Yes mum." Both boys set to their tasks and Molly went upstairs and returned with Ron in her arms. She put him into his highchair and put dry cereal onto the tray for him to eat.

"What do you think Kaylyx would want to eat?" She asked hands on her hips. Fred and George came in yawning in unison and climbing into their chairs.

"Ah…" Arthur picked up the book that the Healer had left. It was very confusing. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Kaylyx do you want bacon?" She offered him a piece and he nodded taking it from her. She put a few pieces on a plate and set it before him. "Do you want toast?" He took a bite and wrinkled his nose shaking his head. "Hmm, how about eggs?" She gave him a bite and he nodded. There, that was settled, if there was one thing the mother of seven, soon to be eight, she thought patting her stomach, had learned was to take things one step at a time. She sat down with her own breakfast and began thinking up a room for little Kaylyx. "Do vampire children like to be up higher? Or lower?"

"I…I don't know dear. Perhaps we can find a room for him later?"

* * *

Molly stepped into the kitchen, her new early morning routine beginning. Kaylyx sat on her hip, his fingers in her hair. She got him a sippy cup filled with blood and kissed his cheek handing the cup to him. He drank some and then gave her a bloody kiss finishing the drink and putting his thumb into his mouth; he gnawed it raw and drank his own blood. She didn't know why he did it. He just liked the taste she supposed. Kaylyx stared out the window at the rising sun as she cooked bacon. He was fascinated with sunrise and sunset.

It was quiet and calm in the soothing lull of the barely bubbling water in the tea kettle. Her son never spoke, she had worried about it for a while but he seemed fine other than that. She picked up a piece of bacon and cooled it with a quick spell holding a small piece of it in her fingertips for her baby. He took it delicately from her fingers, hooking it with his fangs and pulling it into his mouth with his tongue. She'd seen a chameleon do that once. She'd been worried about him biting her or one of the kids but the first time he saw one of his siblings hurt was when Fred cut his hand open. Kaylyx had come running and used a chair to get some paper towels to hold to the wound. He was a very smart little boy. Her other children came pounding down the stairs for breakfast and Arthur came in from the night shift taking Kaylyx from her and kissing his cheeks.

* * *

A poke to the ribs by tiny cold fingers woke Arthur, Kaylyx stood with his thumb in his mouth. Arthur smiled and scooped the little boy up setting him between Molly and himself. Kaylyx dark eyes held a twinge of fear. "You know Kaylyx, when I was a little boy; I was scared of the dark too." Kaylyx looked at him in wonder and Arthur nodded, "I was scared, but then I learned that the dark is good for lots of things. Like hiding, or playing games. Dark isn't scary if you don't let it be. Nothing can ever scare you without your permission Kaylyx. Nothing."

* * *

It was Kaylyx birthday and she had made something that she found disgusting, but he would adore. Blood flavored ice cream. And a small cake, just for him, with blood frosting. Let it never be said that Molly Weasley doesn't go above and beyond for her kids.

* * *

Kaylyx curled into a ball staring into the darkness with terror in his eyes. The loud crashes and bright flashes were not something he understood. He had no memory from before Mama had picked him up off the ground. Footsteps came toward him and he was pulled off of the floor. His fingers wound tightly in curly red hair and Mama held him close. She smelled like safety and home. "It's alright baby. Hush it can't hurt you. You're safe here."

* * *

Diagon Alley was absolutely packed, little Ginny was on her hip, Ron's hand in hers, Percy held Fred's hand and George was held by Bill. Charlie was standing before her telling her something that made her heart stop. Kaylyx was gone. "Kaylyx! Kaylyx!" She called his name frantically. She didn't know why she did it, her second youngest son had never once said a word.

"I'm sorry mum, I only let him go for an instant." Charlie, 10 years old looked like he might cry.

"Excuse me madam, but is this your child?" An Auror walked up to her gripping Kaylyx' hand, he was hissing at the man.

"Yes! Oh thank you so much sir." She hugged Kaylyx carefully without releasing either of her other kids and thanked the Auror again.

"Not a problem ma'am, just uh…" he looked over her large brood, "Invest in a leash?" He said with a light smile. She laughed tiredly and smiled back, he walked away whistling back to his post. She looked over her kids ready to rearrange them to keep them all together. Kaylyx pulled on her dress and she looked down, "Yes baby?" She expected him to point to something as he often did, but instead he pulled his thumb, coated in his black blood from his mouth and shocked her for the second time today.

"Sorry Mama, didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh! Oh that's alright sweetie. Bill you take Fred, Charlie take George. Kaylyx please hold Percy's hand and don't let go alright?" He nodded and held Percy sticking his thumb back into his mouth. "Alright then, to the Apothecary."

Kaylyx tugged out of Percy's grasp and slipped around a corner, crashing into a man dressed in all black. "Kaylyx? Oh where did he go now!"

"You are Kaylyx I presume?" The man asked looking at him. The black eyed, black haired boy nodded and the man's voice rose a bit, "Madam? I believe I found your child." Molly Weasley rushed over.

"Oh thank you sir. Kaylyx mummy told you to hold Percy's hand."

"Hello Professor Snape, thank you for finding my brother."

"William, looking forward to starting your second year?"

"Yes sir, Professor Flitwick said I might be able to take a few extra courses this year."

"A true Ravenclaw." The man rolling his eyes, the faint smile visible only to those trained to see it.

* * *

"Oh shit." Bill said seeing his tiny four year old brother watching him and Charlie.

"Bill what do we do?" They weren't supposed to be flying today, they might get into a lot of trouble.

"Kaylyx you can't tell okay?" Bill said confident that his brother would obey him, he was 12 after all.

"What'll you give me to stay quiet?" Bill and Charlie shared a look, sometimes they wished Kaylyx had never started talking.

* * *

"Kaylyx? Wake up sweetie breakfast time." Molly ran her fingers through her sons strange black white and grey hair trying to coax him up. Kaylyx hair had changed colors a few weeks after he'd begun to speak. It was black by his skull, dark grey after that and snow white at the tips. "Come on baby." Percy was getting dressed on the other side of the room, he and Kaylyx shared since they were both quiet. Percy was mad at Kaylyx because he'd tried to kill his pet rat yesterday, he'd hung the poor thing from the bedpost. It seemed to be alright now though. "Kaylyx?" She tried her secret weapon, "I made bacon." She blinked in shock, her son was no longer on the bed.

"He's in the kitchen." Percy said looking over at her, "And why isn't he in trouble for hurting Scabbers?"

"Percy…Kaylyx is only five and-"

"And I'm nine yeah I know mum, just…don't let him do it again."

"I won't sweetie." She headed downstairs.

Two hours later she was in Kings Cross sending Bill and Charlie away on the train. She returned home to her panicking husband and her other 6 children.

* * *

"Kaylyx! Mum! He killed it! He killed it!" Percy ran screaming into the house. The ten year old led his mother to the garden where his six year old brother sat holding the now dead garden gnome. Five year old Ron was playing in the dirt with Ginny, ignoring the situation. Kaylyx was poking his fingers into the creatures' blood, he tasted it and made a face spitting it back out. "Kaylyx…no no, naughty, Percy he's just hungry." She tossed the gnome away and lifted Kaylyx carrying him into the house to give him some blood. She dodged Fred and George who were currently trying to climb the walls as they'd seen Kaylyx do last night. He'd been startled by a noise and had climbed to the ceiling. "Here Kaylyx." She gave him a glass filled with blood and put a straw in it so that he could sip at it.

"Hey Kaylyx-" Fred began.

"How'd you climb-" George continued.

"The walls?" Fred finished. They stared at him looking starved for a response. They groaned sadly when their little brother simply shrugged.

* * *

His arm dripped black blood and he walked into the kitchen and pulled on Mama's skirt, she was talking to Tanta Genie and she looked at him and gasped. "Oh! Kaylyx baby what happened?" She picked him up and set him on the counter carefully wiping off the blood and asking Genie to please get him a glass of blood. He drank it and the wound sealed he was set back onto the floor with several kisses from both. "Thank you Mama and Tanta Genie."

* * *

Molly smiled as little Kaylyx stood staring at the ocean, it was rare that they took a trip like this and it was Kaylyx, Ron and Ginny's first time to a beach. The seven year old made an indignant noise and jumped back when the cold waves licked at his toes. Ron was holding Kaylyx hand and Ginny sat by Molly on a towel. "Come on Kaylyx let's go swim." Arthur lifted the little boy and Ron raced back to their mother. Kaylyx made a noise of protest and Arthur rubbed his back. "It's alright, daddies got you, I won't let you get hurt Kaylyx." That seemed to calm the vampire and he held on to his father looking down at the water that rose with each step deeper that Arthur took.

A while later Kaylyx was scolded for trying to suck a crab's blood, but other than that it was a very good day.

* * *

Kaylyx heard his Mama scream and rushed to her rescue, Da was dead on the floor. But then it wasn't Da, it was him. He wasn't sure what this strange thing was, but he didn't like it. He stepped between Mama and the not him, him thing and growled. It made a funny noise and threw itself into a closet. "Oh Kaylyx." She sank to the ground and held him close.

"Had to save Mama."

"Oh yes, thank you Kaylyx for saving Mama." No one would hurt his Mama, he'd kill anything that tried.

* * *

Percy held Kaylyx hand as they waited for their mother to come out of the robes shop. Percy flinched when an older Slytherin walked over and began making fun of him. "Hey Weasley!" A few other boys came over and started assisting in insulting the 12 year old Ravenclaw.

Kaylyx let his hand go and stepped between him and his tormentors, "Hey, if you stupid dykes don't leave my brother alone I'll rip your throats out." He growled.

"Oh yeah you and what army loser?"

"Kaylyx no!" Kaylyx knocked the boy to the ground and Percy hauled him off. "Mum!" A while later the two of them sat together on a bench again waiting for their mother. "Thank you Kaylyx…" it was embarrassing to have your 8 year old brother defend you. Kaylyx just nodded, saying nothing.

* * *

Bill locked his arm tight around his brothers' stomach as they rose into the air on the broom. Kaylyx peered over his arm at the ground and blinked several times. Kaylyx was only 8, Bill was 16 and looking forward to being able to move out soon. He had to be careful with Kaylyx, the little guy was tough, but still…still little.

* * *

Loud noises were cracking about outside, Kaylyx glared at the sky and rolled himself under the bed and then into a tight ball. The thunder and lightning offended him. He did not like to be afraid. He heard his brother say his name softly and then Percy was reaching under the bed and tugging him out. Percy sat against the side of the bed with Kaylyx in his lap and told him about how rain was made and why the thunder made noise. He fell asleep on his brother.

* * *

Ginny bounced along, her hand held tight in her older brothers as they walked to the village, they all had some money after their aunt had visited. "Kaylyx I wanna buy candy!" Ginny said happily and her brother nodded. Percy had come along unwillingly, mum had sent them all out when Dumbledore had showed up asking questions about Kaylyx. Percy held Ron's hand, Fred and George were skipping along in front of them singing about yellow brick roads. Bill was almost 17 now and he and Charlie were talking softly.

"Mrs. Weasley your son Kaylyx is a vampire and-"

"I know that!" The formidable woman looked livid, hands on her hips, eyes cold.

"Ma'am, Kaylyx is eight now and-"

"And what!"

"Molly darling maybe if you let him finish a-"

"Arthur! Dear please, allow me to have this conversation."

"Yes dear of course."

"Mrs. Weasley, Kaylyx is dangerous and-"

"No he isn't!" She glared at the Headmaster and he sighed.

"I just don't know if when the time comes Hogwarts will be the right school for him."

"You…you would dare to try and keep my baby out of Hogwarts!" She shrieked.

"I'm sure there are many other schools better equipped to-"

"Albus Dumbledore, I swear to Merlin, if you try and keep Kaylyx out of Hogwarts I will bring you down. Now get the hell out of my house." Two things made Molly Weasley more dangerous than even Voldemort was, one, her husband, and two, her babies. If you threatened her children, in any way, she didn't care what it took, she would find you, and you would pay. He left without another word. She sat down and gave Arthur an exasperated look.

"Molly…darling most parents of Immortals and Werewolves send their children to Nightshade Academy."

"Arthur our son-"

"Deserves the best we can give him. He feels awkward around humans my love, he may be happier with his own…kind."

"We are his family."

"And we always will be Molly, the academy runs for as long as Hogwarts with breaks for religious holidays of course."

"Religious holidays?"

"Samhain, Christmas, Easter…" she nodded, Kaylyx had been invited to celebrations for Samhain by other vampires before.

"I just don't want him to feel…"

"Different?" he waited for her nod before continuing, "Molly Kaylyx drinks blood. He barely sleeps, I think he knows he's different."

* * *

Even though the Academy didn't take children until they were eleven, they were still touring it. Eight year old Kaylyx looked with curiosity at the darkened halls and the students of the school. "What species come here?" Their guide, a beautiful young woman with pointed ears and purple eyes smiled at him.

"All are welcome, except humans. It's too dangerous for them. We learn self-control here. Our goal is to have our students capable of main streaming."

* * *

"Arthur he's not going to that school."

"Molly-"

"No. Arthur I am reading reviews on the school. Listen, Nightshade sounded great for the first few visits, until my wife and I got a frantic blood covered letter from our 12 year old Fae daughter saying she'd been gang raped by several of her classmates. The school told us that these things are common and nearly impossible to punish. Our daughter Grace refused to say who had done it, and a week later another letter came, our daughter and her vampire best friend were suspended, her best friend Aysling had brutally murdered 6 older boys. After the weeks suspension Ayslings parents sent her to an American academy, we followed suite."

"Molly Kaylyx probably wouldn't be raped he's-"

"Arthur! I am not taking chances with our son."

"No, no you're right Molly. Hogwarts it is then. It'll be a serious fight Molly, but…we'll win."

* * *

Ginny snuggled closer to Kaylyx, he was giving her a piggyback ride. He flexed his biceps and Ginny giggled. He had way too much muscle for a ten year old. Ron was on Fred's back, George blabbering about shit a ways in front of them.

"We're going-" Fred said.

"To-" George chimed in.

"Hogwarts!" They finished together. Kaylyx glared at them turning away. He still had a year to wait.

* * *

Kaylyx pulled a few books off of the shelves and growled when a boy crashed into him. "Sorry." The boy said falling onto his ass. He sniffled and Kaylyx' curiosity was peaked. He reached out a cold hand and tugged the boy to his feet. "Hi I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Kaylyx Weasley." A tall blond man stood a little ways away with another blond boy.

"That's my brother Scorpios, he's starting at Hogwarts next year. Do you have siblings?" Kaylyx nodded.

"Seven."

"Seven?" Draco arched a pretty brow, his face falling into surprise.

"William, Charles, Percival, Fredrick, George, Ronald and Ginevra."

"Wow. I want to be a Slytherin, what about you?"

"I don't care much. My brothers Fred and George are second year Slytherins."

"Cool." He's a jumpy thing, Kaylyx noted as the boy flinched at the sound of his father speaking to his brother. "Um Kaylyx can I…can I finish shopping with you?" Draco says softly, pleadingly.

"Won't your father be worried?"

"No. No he won't even care." He looked sad and afraid.

"Then sure, you can come with me." He picked out a few more books. He didn't have to worry about how much he spent. Anything he bought for his schooling was paid for by the Dark Creatures Rights group. He bought the books and the blond followed him submissively out of the shop. He nodded to his brother Percy and led Draco to his next stop, a quill store. Draco picked out quills shakily and cut his frail skin with a sharp pure silver one. "Ow!" Kaylyx took his hand and licked the blood off, Draco shivered at the sight of his fangs. "Th-thanks." Kaylyx nodded and returned to browsing. They left the quill shop not too long after and the multi hair colored boy jerked his head to the wand shop. "Oh um I've been there already. I got a hippogriff feather wand, you?"

"Black death tree, Basilisk venom and Unicorn blood."

"Cool. Um where now?"

"Knockturn." He headed for the dark alley and Draco fearfully followed him. They wandered for a while but his sharp ears picked something up.

"Kaylyx baby? Kaylyx!" He slipped out of the alley, Draco in tow and went to his mother. "Oh there you are. Hello dear what's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy ma'am."

"Oh! Well I'm Molly Weasley." Her son had a friend, his first ever friend. "Sweetie I'm going to take Charlie to the apprenticeship building alright?" He nodded and she walked away.

"Your brothers getting an apprenticeship?" Kaylyx nodded. "For what?"

"Dragon handler."

"Oh." Kaylyx didn't seem to talk much. "Did you hear the boy-who-lived is coming to Hogwarts next year, his name is Neville Longbottom. Have you ever heard of him?" Kaylyx nodded again.

"Sister likes 'im."

"How old is she?"

"9."

* * *

A warm body squirmed under his blankets and up against his side. He breathed in and smelled cinnamon and talcum powder, Ginny. "Something wrong GinGin?"

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep here Kaylyx?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Kaylyx, baby? Time to wake up, come on. Kaylyx." She sighed watching as her son turned his back on her rolling up in his blankets. Percy walked over and poked Kaylyx shoulder over and over. His hand came down for another poke and Kaylyx caught it yanking him onto the bed and putting his pillow on Percy's chest flopping onto him ignoring his protests. "Mum! Kaylyx get off!"

"Kaylyx up right now. Kaylyx…bacon?" Again, he was gone. And by the time they reached the kitchen, so was the bacon.

* * *

Mama and Da were in the kitchen, "20 years and 8 kids later and we've still got the heat!" Da said and then smooching noises could be heard. Ron made a grossed out face but Kaylyx just smiled, he was glad they were so happy together.

* * *

Kaylyx was quiet. Not only because he rarely spoke but for moments like this. She was knitting mittens when he was suddenly in front of her. "Yes dear?" He shook his head and kissed her cheek before sitting across from her. She sat in her rocking chair and he sat on the couch. "Hogwarts in less than a week, are you excited sweetie?" She looked up to see his response and he simply sighed and shrugged. "No? Why not honey?" He looked out the window and she smiled softly. "Well Kaylyx I know it's far away but your brothers will be there, and you…" she thought up something that might work, "Well you need to scope out the territory so the when Ron and Ginny get to Hogwarts you can keep an eye on them for me. Alright?" he nodded looking determined. "Good."

* * *

Kaylyx stood in loose black jeans, black combat boots and a black t-shirt. His little sister was the only thing ruining his look. She clung to him sobbing and begging him not to go. His younger brother was sniffling too and holding onto their mother. Fred and George, ready for their second year were speaking with a friend of theirs, Lee Jordan. His mother looked ready to cry and his father was smiling just a bit too much. Percy was promising to watch over him. He was a Prefect this year, 15 years old. Fred and George had teased him a lot, Kaylyx had calmly walked up to Percy and told him he was proud of him. He knew how much those words had meant to his brother. "Be good baby and don't fight alright?" He nodded to his mother and she gently pulled Ginny off of him. "I love-"

"Kaylyx!" Draco came running over, his family nowhere in sight. "Hi." He nodded to Draco's greeting and waved at his family, boarding the train with the blond. They picked a compartment near his brothers and sat together. Draco's sleeve slipped up a bit revealing a livid green, purple and black, hand shaped bruise on his alabaster skin. He reached out and touched it tentatively, ignoring Draco's flinch he pushed the sleeve up more to fully reveal the bruise. He gave the blond a questioning look. "My F-father, he…he doesn't like me. Because… I'm weak and I get sick easily. He likes Scorpios better."

"So he hurts you?" Kaylyx asked, he'd never heard of such a thing before, of parents hurting their children. Sure his mother gave him a swat now and then, but it never actually hurt.

"Well…he says-" he choked and cleared his throat, starting again, "He says all I'm good for is target practice." Kaylyx very slowly covered the bruise back up and sat back in his seat, mind racing. The door opened, the twins grinned at them.

"Hey Kaylyx, we had some loose change so here, you can buy some treats for your first ever Hogwarts train ride." They spoke together.

"Thank you." Kaylyx dipped his head and his brothers nodded enthusiastically, nearly bouncing from the compartment. He looked very seriously at Draco and caught the blonds chin, forcing him to meet his black eyes. "My Mama says it's never okay for anyone to hurt you, no matter who does it." It was odd to hear a word such as Mama pass from Kaylyx lips, his voice was a chilling low drawl. Draco nodded at his words. His silver eyes wide, Kaylyx gave him a nod in return and sat back. A knock sounded on the door and then it was opened, a happily smiling woman stood before them, "Anything form the trolley dears?" Kaylyx nodded and pointed to the bloodpops and to the chocolates the Draco was eyeing. He gave her the required money and thanked her she smiled again and gave them their treats leaving to serve the other students. "Oh! Thank you Kaylyx." Draco said in surprise when the boy handed him the chocolates. The door opened once more and Percy stood there. He smiled at the sight of his brother enjoying a treat and felt a bit of guilty relief that he didn't have to give up any of his hard earned money to give Kaylyx a rare luxury like candies.

"I just came to check on you two, is there anything you need?"

"Healing spell." Concern immediately filled Percy, a healing spell? Most of his brothers injuries healed rapidly on their own, if he needed a spell…

"Are you hurt?" Kaylyx pointed to his blond friend. Percy sat beside the boy and Kaylyx showed him the bruise on the childs arm. Anger was the next thing Percy felt. "I think…the hospital wing would be best, after the feast I'll bring you there alright?" Both nodded and he headed off to finish his rounds. Draco ate the chocolate and wondered if Kaylyx family was very different from his own. From what little he'd seen it seemed like it. "What's your family like?" Draco asked looking over at Kaylyx. A hundred different early mornings making breakfast with Mama flashed through the boys mind.

"Family is home. Home is a place filled with love and hope. No one judges at home."

"It sounds wonderful." Draco said looking amazed.

"It is."

"When I was little I thought my Father was a monster." Draco said looking away. "I was kinda right."

"When I was young I thought my father was a superhero. I was right." Kaylyx said and Draco giggled.

* * *

The castle glowed against the night sky, it looked like the sky had that time Bill had carried him up to the hill and laid on the grass with him. Kaylyx missed Bill and Charlie. He sighed and climbed into a boat with Draco. He held the shaking blonds hand and looked down at the dark water. He wanted to know what was down there, another time he'd have to find out. There were two girls in the boat with them and Kaylyx ignored them, his attention now focused completely on the blond who was practically in his lap. "Don't be afraid." He said softly into the boy's ear, "It's going to be okay." Draco nodded and clung to him shivering, his fragile body incapable of handling the September nights chill. He pulled off his black hoodie and wrapped it around the blond. He felt protective in a way he didn't understand. Not how he wanted to protect his family but different…still as powerful though. The boats reached the shore and they climbed out heading for the castle and into a small room off of the Hall. The students all crowded the room and a girl almost fell onto him when someone hit her back. "Oh! Thanks." She said when he steadied her. "I'm Nolan, Nolan Parkinson." She had pretty blue eyes and brown hair.

"Kaylyx Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy."

"If I could have your attention! Children, at this moment the rest of the school is waiting for you. When you leave this room you will be sorted into your houses. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Triumphs will gain you points, misbehaving will lose them. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now if you would follow me please." They all followed her up to the front of the room where a stool with a musty old hat sat. His brothers all made various noises to get his attention and he afforded them nods. He heard Draco called and sent to the Slytherin table and saw Fred and George welcome him happily. Then his name was called, he sat on the stool and heard a voice in his head, "Ah, Kaylyx Weasley…Harry Potter?" was whispered too quietly for even the vampire to hear. "Mr. Weasley…you are fiercely loyal to your family, especially to your Mama, but Hufflepuff is not the house for you. There is bravery yes, but you are not reckless unless you must be. You are brilliant but focus more on reality than statistics. Cunning, Manipulative, Slytherin. SLYTHERIN!" He stepped off of the stool giving the hat to Professor McGonagall and went to join his brothers and Draco at the green and silver table.

"Hey-"Fred,

"Baby-" George,

"Brother!" both said. They ruffled his odd colored hair and he sat beside Fred with Draco on his side and George on the other.

"Well hello again." A female voice said.

"Hello Nolan." Draco said smiling at the girl. She grinned back and Fred and George introduced themselves before swiftly introducing their brother to all of their friends. Nolan talked quietly with Draco and teased him gently about his grip on Kaylyx' arm. Draco braided his fingers through Kaylyx and both boys made due eating with one hand, Fred gave Kaylyx a glass of blood that had appeared before him and smiled patting his back gently.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was amazing, "Welcome to Slytherin, I am your Head of House Severus Snape. If ever you should need anything I hope that you will come to either myself, or one of the Prefects. My office hours are posted on the bulletin board along with any other important notices. However, if there is an emergency do not hesitate to knock on my door, regardless of the hour. You will note that I am present in the common room between the hours of 7 and 9 pm, and during the weekends from 11 am to 3pm, every day, every weekend. I will be happy to help with homework or listen to any other concerns, no matter how frivolous." He paused there to eye a student who people were poking at and giggling.

"Okay I asked Snape for relationship advice at 4 in the morning last year!" The sixteen year old girl admitted with a blush, producing more laughs.

"What did he say?" A younger student asked curiously.

"I told her that if he truly loved her he would come back." He waited out the laughs and smiled, "As I said, anything you need, come to me. I stay during all the holidays and breaks, and yes Ms. Marino you can write me letters as you did two years ago when you forgot your cat over the summer."

Another girl blushed, "He liked you more than me when I came back for fourth year!" She complained.

"That may have something to do with the fact that you forgot the poor creature. In-house fighting, is to be kept in house, if you cannot solve a fight on your own, come to me, or the Prefects. Fredrick and George, you will limit your pranking to the other Houses as we agreed last year. There is no set bedtime, but all snakes must be in at least the dungeons by curfew. If I find you wandering the dungeon corridors after 1 a.m., I will demand a reason. If you have any more questions I will of course be right here." He sat in a green armchair as students began to find their friends and talk. Kaylyx pressed Draco over to the Professor.

"Sir? Um I…I have to go to the hospital wing." Draco said softly.

"Did something occur on the train?" he asked immediately concerned.

"N-no…a-at home…" Snape's expression darkened.

"Very well, will you be going alone?"

"No Kaylyx is coming with me." Snapes eyes took in the only vampire at Hogwarts.

"Alright, inform me of what Madam Pomfrey says."

"Y-yes sir." Draco and Kaylyx left the common room.

* * *

Draco sat on the bed while Madam Pomfrey fussed over him, his shirt was off revealing an expanse of pale skin coated in bruises. "Are there anymore?" She asked him quietly and he nodded.

"Do you remember what curses were used?" He shook his head and she nodded brushing his hair back gently. "Kaylyx? Can you get me a mint green potion please?" he brought her what she asked and she nodded in approval, "Now can you go into my office, go to the fireplace and Floo call the Headmaster? Tell him to come here please." He nodded obediently and with a look back at Draco headed into her office. The Floo powder was on the mantel.

"Headmasters office."

"Well hello there M'boy what can I do for you?" The elderly man said cheerfully.

"Madame Pomfrey wants you."

"Alright, step back then." He did as he was asked and the man stepped through smiling at him. "Lemon Drop?" He offered holding out the yellow candy. Kaylyx shook his head and took the man's arm yanking him to Madam Pomfrey.

"Headmaster, good, Kaylyx sit with Draco." He did and listened to their low toned conversation.

"His father has been abusing him."

"Draco? Lucius Malfoy? Poppy that man has too much power for us to do anything. If we confront him young Draco will simply be beaten even worse."

"What can we do!"

"Nothing, nothing but try to heal him and wait for when his father will inevitably tire of the boy and throw him out."

"That is not good enough!" She turned back to Draco and returned to tending to the slowly healing wounds. The bruises were fading away. Kaylyx held his new friends hand, oblivious to his brothers eyes on them, and then to the twins writing at rapid speed to their mother.

* * *

My darling Kaylyx,

Slytherin! Yay! Good job baby. We all miss you quite a bit, how is Draco? I heard his Father, the wretch, was abusing him; make sure he knows he is always welcome in our home. Ginny and Ron slept in your bed last night. The house seems to be listening for you, even though you are always so quiet. I've sent some fudge, and if you need anything else just tell me. I love you so very very much and Daddy loves you too. Ginny and Ron want to know if Professor Snape is nice or not. I am sorry this letter is so short but your brother and sister are fighting and I need to go make them stop, also, why are the twins spoons on in trouble? I love you.

Mama

* * *

Mama,

Draco is fine; he slept in my bed last night and cried a lot but he's alright. Thank you for the fudge, I gave it to Draco and Nolan, Nolan is a girl in my year. She is nice. She has a crush on Professor Vector, can someone get a crush that fast? She only saw the woman once. Professor Snape is great, the twins turned the Ravenclaws purple. Tell Ron and Ginny to behave or I'll give them nightmares. I love you too Mama.

Kaylyx.

* * *

Mama was sobbing, bleeding, dying. Fred and George were dead before her, Percy dying a few feet away. Ron had been beheaded and Da was dead too. Little Ginny stood wand in hand Crucioing Mama. "Mama!" Kaylyx called; unable to comprehend that sweet little Ginny had done this. Black eyes snapped open, looking down at the pale blond head pillowed on his chest. A dream. Mama was fine. But why would he dream of his baby sister hurting anyone? He brushed his fingers thoughtfully through Draco's hair for a moment before carefully slipping out from under the blond and going to the 2nd year dorms; he climbed onto the bed between the twins and poked them. "Nh? Kaylyx? Whaz'a'matta?"

"Bad dream."

"Wa' sle' he'?" Wanna sleep here?

"Nah, just checkin' on you." He patted both of their heads and went into the common room. Some older students were there.

"Are you alright?" One of the girls asked, he shrugged and she turned fully to him. "I'm Mariah, now what's wrong?"

"I'm Kaylyx and I had a dream about my 9 year old sister slaughtering our family."

"Disturbing." A boy said smiling at him.

"Maybe you should ask Snape for a dreamless sleep potion?" he nodded and left the common room. He knocked on Snape's door and the man answered in only black pants.

"Something wrong Kaylyx?"

"Can I have dreamless sleep?"

"Only this once, drink it after you're in bed, a mouthful should do."

"Thanks."

"Kaylyx?" Draco said fearfully when he woke alone.

"I'm here." A chilled hand brushed over his temple.

"Where were you?" Kaylyx held a potion up to the moonlight.

"Dreamless sleep?" He received a nod and moved over so Kaylyx could slip into the bed, he reattached himself to his friends side and went back to sleep.

* * *

Molly Weasley plopped into a chair and sighed, surprised when that action didn't bring her second youngest son running, she almost called for him but then remembered. Was it right for a mother of eight to be so attached to one of her children more than the others? Ron and Ginny missed him desperately too. Well…life must go on. She thought briskly and stood turning to begin making a pie, remembering the days when little Kaylyx would be sitting on her hip, and then when he was older at her side, determined to protect her from any harm.

* * *

Dear Bill,

I had a dream about Ginny slaughtering our family, what does it mean?

Kaylyx

* * *

Kaylyx,

Maybe nothing? You might just be homesick kiddo. You are only eleven you know. Don't worry about that dream okay? Tell me about school. Have you made a lot of friends? How's your first week been? Are Fred and George being nice?

Your big brother Bill.

* * *

Bill,

Not homesick! I just miss Mama. I have two friends, Draco and Nolan. Nolan is funny. And I'm kind of friends with a boy named Daclyn. My week has been fine. Fred and George are fine. How are you? How's Egypt? When are you coming to visit?

Kaylyx.

* * *

Kaylyx,

I'm very glad you've gotten some friends. I'm doing fine and Egypt is fascinating. Kaylyx…as I tell you every time you ask Portkeys are very expensive. I love you I really do but I just can't afford to visit okay kiddo? Make sure you write to Charlie too, he misses you.

Bill.

* * *

Dear Charlie,

How are you? How is Romania?

Kaylyx

* * *

Kaylyx,

I'm great; Romania and the dragons are awesome! How are you?

Charlie

* * *

Charlie,

Fine. Will you be home for Christmas?

Kaylyx.

* * *

Kaylyx,

I sure will little buddy.

Charlie.

* * *

Bill,

I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm not angry.

Kaylyx

* * *

"Now then children, today we will be trying something very difficult, you will be transfiguring turtles into pillows. Good luck." Nolan took two tries to turn her turtle into a perfect pillow with her name stitched amazingly into it. "Very good Ms. Parkinson, 5 points to Slytherin, and 5 points for you as well Mr. Weasley!" Kaylyx made his pillow silver, black and gold. It said Mama on it.

"Mama's boy." A Gryffindor snorted and Kaylyx calmly reached over and slammed his head off of the desk. Nolan giggled and Draco gasped. Daclyn turned back to give him a grin. Kaylyx knew Daclyn was a werewolf; the Dark Creatures Rights group had gotten him and Kaylyx into Hogwarts. More immortal and creature students were expected to be helped with their educations. Every other school in the world welcomed creature students; Hogwarts was the last in this decade's long fight against racism and bigotry. The group had an offshoot that fought for muggleborn rights. And another that fought for just human rights. Basically they just ran rights groups for anyone who needed it. Daclyn had been born a werewolf, just like Kaylyx was born a vampire. But Daclyn's family, his pack, were all werewolves, from the youngest pup, to the oldest wolf. They didn't change on full moons either, they could change at will. Daclyn's species showed just as Kaylyx' did. Fangs showed over his bottom lip, but unlike Kaylyx his fangs were more rounded, more made for tearing, then for sinking in. His pupils were slit and his sense of smell was almost better than Kaylyx. Draco made an annoyed sound as his turtle turned into a pillow with legs and a head. The poor creature panicked trying desperately to escape. Daclyn was now chasing his pillow around, it had only three legs but he'd accidently given it super speed. "Goddammit you stupid little-!"

"And here I thought werewolves were good at catching things." Nolan said with a smirk as she stepped on his turtle/pillows back. He took the thing from her and growled when it nipped at him.

"Thanks Nolan, and I'm a great hunter. Wanna play sometime?"

"No thanks." Nolan said rolling her eyes.

"Yay!" Draco cheered as his pillow lost its legs and head, "Look it's a pillow!"

"Very nice Mr. Malfoy but…your pillow is rock hard. 3 points for effort though."

"God motherfuckin' dammit!"

"Daclyn! I forgave the first time but this one is going to cost you…oh my…" McGonagall snapped and then tried not to laugh, Daclyn's pillow/turtle was hanging off of his ear, it had bitten him hard. She did a quick spell to make it let go and gave him a cloth to clean off the blood, the wound had already healed. The bell rang and the students began to leave. "Professor, can I keep it?" Kaylyx asked showing the Professor his pillow, "I'm afraid not dear, but you can take a picture and we'll send it to her alright?" he nodded and held the pillow while she snapped a picture, handing it to him.

"Thanks."

"That's what the camera's for." She said with a smile and he followed his friends out of the room.

"You got bitten by a freakin pillow, oh this is rich!" Nolan was practically cackling.

"I wonder what your father would say?" Draco giggled. Daclyn's father Loki was head of the pack that's territory ran through muggle London and Diagon and Knockturn Alleys.

"First off, it was a turtle and also, I ain't gonna tell 'im."

"Yeah cuz the future alpha of the London packs being defeated by a turtle is less embarrassing." Kaylyx said with a smirk.

A snooty looking girl came over to them, "Why did Professor McGonagall use your first name?" she asked haughtily.

"Maybe because most werewolves don't have last names?" Daclyn snapped and laughed when the girl backed away fearfully.

"So you going out for Samhain?" Kaylyx asked.

"Yeah my Papa's been invited by some bloodsuckers, you?"

"My Mama tracked down one of my blood relatives through my venom and she thinks I might be her squib cousins son. So she invited me to a celebration, maybe we'll be there together huh?"

"What's the person's name?"

"Callie Vero."

"In Death hail park?" Kaylyx nodded and Daclyn smiled.

"See you there."

"Yep. Draco…" he paused for a moment to wonder at his question, "Do you want to come?"

"I don't think he'd be safe Kaylyx." Daclyn said as he flopped onto a couch in the common room.

"I'd protect him."

"Maybe another time, this is when you're meeting your family so…"

"Alright, next year then."

* * *

"Callie Vero." She was beautiful, violet eyes and mint green hair.

"Kaylyx Weasley."

"Is he a relative my lady?" one of her guards asked softly.

"Yes, by venom though, not blood…he must have been bitten and turned very young." She replied. "It's an honor to meet you Kaylyx, welcome to the family. Enjoy the festival."

"Thank you." He turned and wandered off, weaving between dancers and bonfires.

"Kaylyx!" He heard his name hollered and turned to see Daclyn standing beside an enormous man who had a deep golden tan and hundreds of scars. He walked over and Daclyn grinned. "This is my Papa Loki, Papa this is my friend Kaylyx."

"Nice to meet you." Kaylyx said shaking the large offered hand.

"And you, any interesting tales about my son you know?"

"He got bit by a pillow."

"Kaylyx!" Loki's laugh rang out into the night over his son's indignant growl.

* * *

"So are you staying for Christmas?" Nolan asked softly, she and Daclyn had learned of Draco's abusive home.

"No," Kaylyx answered for him, "He's coming with me. My Mama invited him."

"I'm headed to France, Papa's cousin invited us, he's having problems with muggles up there."

"Daclyn, you're not going to eat the muggles are you?"

"No Draco, Papa will just scare them away from the camp."

* * *

"Oh Mama missed you baby!" Molly clung to Kaylyx and then yanked both Fred and George to her bosom, then she hugged Draco as well, Percy was last to be squished. "Let's go home so you can say hello to everyone else alright?"

* * *

"Kaylyx!" Ginny shrieked throwing herself into him. Ron hugged him too and then both went to hug Fred and George.

"This is Draco." He told them and they both greeted him politely.

"Don't I get a hug?" Charlie.

"Charlie!" He ran at high speed and threw himself into his brothers muscular arms.

"Hey little man!" He lifted him and held him tight, Charlie smelled like smoke, dirt and blood. Kaylyx gently traced a shiny pink scar running across his bicep and gave him a curious look. "Dangers of the job." He set him down and greeted Draco happily, ruffling his hair and making the prissy blond pout. He reached out and hauled Percy into a hug then caught Fred and George too. "Too bad Bill couldn't make it." He said releasing them, Percy straightened up hiding his smile and then scowled at the comment. Kaylyx growled softly and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Nice one." Fred and George said and Draco hurried after Kaylyx.

"What'd I say?" Charlie asked his father.

"Kaylyx is a bit angry at Bill right now." Arthur admitted reluctantly.

"Because Bill couldn't come?"

"Yes. Kaylyx understands but…"

"He's only eleven Dad, I get it."

Molly placed a glass of blood before her sweet little Kaylyx and gave Draco a mug of hot chocolate, listening avidly as the little blond told her all about the first half of their year. A werewolf friend hmm? Well…it was good for Kaylyx to have a friend who'd understand him. She gave them both some cookies and got Fred and George some snacks and drinks as well. Ron and Ginny came in and she swiftly retrieved them a few treats and then sat to listen to Draco.

* * *

"Hey little man." Charlie said with a grin when Kaylyx came into the kitchen. Kaylyx smiled and hugged him and Draco bounced into the kitchen a moment later. "Morning Draco." Charlie greeted the bubbly blond, he was glad his little brother had such a happy friend, Kaylyx had always been very somber.

"Good morning!" He sang and Molly walked by patting him on the head with a grin.

"Morning sweetie." She set about making breakfast. "Kaylyx baby? Set the table for Mama please."

"Yes Mama." Kaylyx obeyed instantly as he always did to his mother's requests and Draco put the napkins on the table.

* * *

Later that day they were outside, jumping off the porch and into huge piles of snow. "Ow!" Kaylyx was sitting on the rail of the porch when he heard his brother scream in pain. He was off the porch in an instant and in the woods far from their house. Ron sat on the ground crying his arm bleeding heavily, Ginny sat a little ways away from him apologizing frantically. He picked Ron up and carried him to the house, Ginny following. The front door was thrown open as Ron's spoon was on hurt and Ginny's on in trouble. Molly rushed them into the kitchen where she was helping Draco make Christmas cookies and fussed over Ron. "What on earth happened?" She asked as she examined Ron's torn open arm.

"Ginny did it!" Ron shrieked.

"I didn't mean too!" she yelped back.

"She got mad cuz I saw her doing bad things!" Ron hollered.

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"She killed a bird! And I said I was gonna tell so she hurt me too!" Molly looked horrified, Kaylyx considering.

"Stop fighting." Molly said.

"He's lying!" Ginny screamed tears in her eyes.

"Enough." Kaylyx voice cracked out like a whip and everyone fell silent. "Ginny sit down and be silent." She obeyed scrubbing at her eyes. "How did she kill the bird?" He directed his question at Ron and Ginny started to speak but stopped when he glared at her.

"Sh-she crushed its head with a rock!" Molly healed Ron's arm and sent Charlie to go and get Arthur.

"Ginny honey why did you kill the birdie?"

"I don't know!" She wailed and buried her face in her arms.

"Um Aunt Molly the cookies are burning…" Draco said hesitantly.

"Oh, thank you dear." She got them out of the oven just as Arthur walked in.

"Molly what on earth?" She set up a privacy bubble and spoke to him for a long while. The bubble went down and they turned to them, smiling in the way they did when they knew one of the kids had done something wrong. Like when Kaylyx had killed the garden gnome. "Ron go on out and play, stay near the house. Ginny put your jacket back on you and Mummy are going on a trip." Arthur said way too cheerfully.

"Where?" Ginny asked fearfully.

"Don't worry sweetie." Molly said going and getting her own coat.

"I- I want Kaylyx to come." She begged.

"Ginny Kaylyx' friend Draco is here he wants to stay with him." Molly said briskly.

"It's okay…"Draco began, "I…I don't mind." Molly smiled at him.

"I'll go." Kaylyx said hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Alright then, Draco why don't you go play too. Arthur I'm taking the car."

"The flying one?" he asked hopefully.

"No Arthur the actual car."

* * *

The lobby of St. Mungos was full of people, Ginny sat at Kaylyx' side while Molly spoke with the woman at the front desk. Molly came back over and sat at her daughters side. "Ginny Weasley." A nurse called.

"Kaylyx baby wait here for Mama okay? And don't talk to strangers"

"Yes Mama." She followed Ginny through the door. His arms were crossed, the faded green t-shirt with the word Sinful on it stretched over his chest. Baggy black jeans, metal studded belt, black boots. A woman sitting across from him was reading Witch Weekly, her young daughter had neon pink skin. A man walked in with a small boy's hand in his and they sat a few seat down from him. "Hi!" The little boy said, abruptly only one seat away from him. The large man who was his father gave him an apologetic look.

"Hello." Kaylyx responded.

"I'm Alex, I'm five. How old are you?"

"I'm eleven."

"What's your name?"

"Kaylyx."

"Cool."

"Alex, maybe he doesn't want to talk?" The man said gently tugging the little boy back.

"Why are you here? Are you sick?" the child asked.

"No, my sister is seeing a Healer."

"Is she sick? I'm sick I got bit by a big doggy." The man's face fell as if he was terrified of what the other people in the sitting room would now think of his child.

"Really? So you're a werewolf. I'm a vampire." He gave the boy a grin making sure his fangs flashed to the people who were now staring in shock, they looked away quickly.

"Awesome!" Alex cheered.

"I'm friends with a werewolf his name's Daclyn."

"Dacin?"

"No, Alex. Day-c-lyn."

"Oh…did he get bit by a doggie too?"

"No he was born a werewolf." Kaylyx leaned back in his chair and sent a chilling glare at a woman who was staring at the child as if he was something the cat had dragged in.

"Wow…are people mean to him too?"

"Sometimes, but he just punches them." Kaylyx said with a smirk. The child laughed and then a woman from the side for non-humans opened the door with a smile.

"Alexander Gailing?" He bounced up his father following and took the woman's hand who smiled happily at him. She halted when her eyes caught Kaylyx. "Kaylyx? Why are you here, is something wrong?"

"No Gianna I'm fine, my sisters here for an appointment."

"Alright, well see you later, come on Alexander."

Time was passing way too slowly. Every minute made him twitch, internally of course, more. What if Ginny was scared? What if she needed him? A nurse came out from the human side and called the pink child back and then his mother stormed out with Ginny in tow. "Are we going home Mama?"

"No." She snapped, "To the children's mental ward." He took Ginny's hand and they followed their mother.

"Kaylyx," Ginny whispered, "I'm scared."

"It'll be okay."

They sat again in another waiting room. This one was empty save for them. A woman came out and called Ginny, when Molly got up to follow her, the woman stopped her. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but the Psychiatrist really needs to speak with Ginny alone."

"But I'm her Mother!"

"Ma'am please, she'll be out in an hour." And with that the door was closed. Molly sat at his side again looking shocked and livid.

"God what is wrong with my baby?" She asked dropping her head into her hands.

"Mama?" Kaylyx said concerned and she instantly straightened and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry baby Ginny will be fine." She said and pulled her knitting out of her bag, returning to working on Draco's Christmas sweater. Kaylyx stared at the wall for the entire hour. The door opened and a woman stepped out. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Kaylyx stay here." She hurried after the woman and the door shut. Twenty minutes later she and Ginny walked back out, Ginny looked like she'd been crying. "Time to go home children." Molly said leading them both out.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaylyx asked as they entered the house.

"Don't worry about it baby, let me tell daddy first at least." Kaylyx nodded and went to find Draco.

* * *

Kaylyx plunked down on Fred and Georges floor, Draco at his side. Percy and Charlie sat on the edge of the bed the twins on the floor as well. "Alright, what happened?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, we got sent to the children's mental ward though."

"They think she's crazy?" Fred asked looking angry.

"I don't know." Kaylyx said.

* * *

"Children Ginny will be going to counseling once a week and you are not to ask her about anything." Molly said sternly.

"What's wrong with her mum?" Charlie asked.

"She's sick that's all."

"With what?" Fred snapped.

"Fredrick! Please children, it's Ginny's business alone."

"She has some kind of psychotic disorder doesn't she?" Kaylyx asked.

"Leave it alone no more talking about it." Molly said. But he knew he was right.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned beautifully, Kaylyx sat quietly while his mother hurried around the kitchen cooking rapidly. "Kaylyx baby can you please mix this for Mama?" She set a bowl of cream colored pie filling before him and another bowl of sugar. "Yes mama." He carefully mixed the bowls in the predawn light. Everyone else was asleep. A letter landed before him, just next to the bowl and several others arrived an instant later. "Oh who are those from sweetie?"

"Nolan and Daclyn mama." He set the mixed bowl aside and grabbed some paper and a pen, writing out replies to the letters after he read them. He left the two letters that were to Draco on the table. A knock sounded. "Kaylyx please get the door."

"Yes mama."

"Hi baby!" Tanta Genie and Uncle Kane. He nodded to them and let them in. All the relatives were coming today. Their daughter Ella breezed in, she was only 6.

"Pick me up!" She demanded holding her arms up for Kaylyx. He lifted her easily and Molly greeted her sister and brother-in-law.

"Kaylyx can you wake everyone up sweetie?"

"Yes mama." He walked up the stairs with Ella on his hip and knocked on everyone's doors. He heard the front door open and heard his Father's mother, Cedrella Weasley nee Black, calling for him and Ella. His siblings and Draco grumbled through dressing while he went back to the kitchen and got several kisses from his grandmother. Septimus Weasley scruffed up his hair and greeted Charlie happily when he came in. "How's my grandson? And where's Bill hmm?"

"He couldn't come." Charlie said as the door opened once more. Uncle Jack came in looking cheerful.

"Hello Weasley Clan!" He picked up Kaylyx, Ella and all spinning them around and then setting them down before grabbing Charlie. Uncle Jack was always happy, he was 23 and hyper. The rest of the family came down the stairs and through the door, by dinner time the whole family was present. It was a happy affair as all Weasley family gatherings were and everyone liked and welcomed Draco. The table full of family and food, Ginny was giggling and happy. Kaylyx and Mama went back and forth from kitchen to dining room with dishes of food, and then with desserts.

"Presents children!" Mama called, everyone sat around the tree and unwrapped their gifts, exclaiming over them and showing them to each other.

Christmas ended as it had begun, happily.


End file.
